


Shadows Reaching From The Past

by Mikamod



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blackmail, F/M, Fem!Emerson Kent - Freeform, Open secrect relationship, Post Season 4, Sexual Harassment, Unstable relationship, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Emily's strained, on again off again, relationship with Joseph wasn't enough a ghost from Emily's day's in the police academy starts to work at the Whitechapel station picking up where he left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Reaching From The Past

It was common knowledge within the team that Kent and Chandler were ... something to each other, it was too tangled for Miles to want to dive into. They loved each other it was obvious but since Morgan something dark was there too he knew they still 'fell into bed together' but he didn't know if they were in a relationship. He walked beside the two, all three staying silent. When a voice called out. "Look at you, Kent finally made it then." Ray took the man in, he was sharply dressed in a coal-colored suit, his hair was graying a little at the temples but was disheveled enough to hide it. The man didn't look much older than Chandler, but he seemed to know Emily. 

"Sergeant Chase?! " Kent sounded a little shocked at the man who came up to her and pulled her into a hug. Ray watched as Emily tensed up obviously shocked at the sudden contact, stealing a quick look at Chandler he noticed that the DI had a dark look in his eye, obviously jealous if one knew the man well enough. Emily pushed him off gently.

"You're a sergeant, I didn't know we needed a sergeant in this station." Ray almost smirked when Chandler stepped in the space between the two a facade of calm on his face.

"I was a sergeant when I meet Emily at the police academy, I'm a Chief Inspector now, I only came down for some paperwork than I saw Emily here and had to say hello." He smiled at Kent who gave an almost none existent smile. "But I need to be going. " He went to turn before he reached out tucking a curl that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear he leaned in fully both Miles and Chandler moved closer ready to help if needed, he just smiled at Emily and walked away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily quickly walked away finding the nearest room to get a moment to herself, she'd been so sure she'd never see him again, and he was just there to close for her to handle but she couldn't let the team know. She was already on thin ice, after The Krays, and Morgan and the stuff with Mansell she couldn't afford more ammunition for a dismissal. She tried to steady her breathing, collect herself enough to go back out there. Chase had put something in her pocket and she knew that it was something she needed to look at but she was terrified to. 

With shaking hands she pulled out the paper unfolding it. 'I still have them, so our arrangement hasn't changed keep an eye on your phone, Emmy.' 

Fuck she wanted to throw up hearing the door squeak open she shoved the paper back in her pocket, whirling around she was greeted by the sight of her DI. He had a mix of emotions. So this conversation would involve both personal and professional those had lead to more fights than anything in their relationship. 

"Are you okay, Kent you seemed uncomfortable, you can file a report. " There was DI Chandler doing his job and making sure his DC was okay. She wanted to say something but if the photos that Chase had were to get out she would never recover. 

She shook her head, "No, he didn't mean any harm." She made to walk out but Chandler gently took her hand, now was the time for the personal talk. "Joseph it's fine."

"Are you sure Emily?" He brushed her cheek gently which only made it worse. "You looked like you were about to have a panic attack." Had she been that obvious?! Or did he simply know her well enough? 

"I'm sure, you know I don't like people just randomly hugging me. " She assured in a confident voice that she wasn't sure she even had, giving his hand a squeeze a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was worried after the encounter with the Chief Inspector Emily was even jumpier and was slipping back to the hostile shell she'd been coming out of. He watched her from his office she seemed to be doing well, typing up reports and reviewing cases until her phone went off she picked it up and bit the inside of her lip, probably grinding it between her teeth he's felt the spots against his own tongue, she started typing as it went off again. 

Emily got up from her chair, muttering something about feeling ill before leaving the room, Joe would normally think nothing of it but she'd been leaving like that for the past three weeks and even off-duty she'd get a text and be on edge the rest of the night. Was she having an affair, he doubted it? The two were doing well trying to reconcile and rebuild their relationship, Joe suspected that Chase was the cause of all of this but he didn't have any proof. 

He decided to have a word with the CI, that might lead to the bottom of this. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emily walked into the room that Chase was using, for now, she closed the door looking at him and walking forward. She made to sit in on of the chairs across from his own but he shook his head at her. He gestured beside his chair so she walked over ignoring the part of her that wanted to tear Chase's throat out. He turned his chair so she was standing between his leg able to see that his pants were tented with his erection.. "Get on your knees." She closed her eye's, kicked off her shoes and sunk to her knees Emily took a calming breath before she undid his fly and removed his cock from his pants. "Well, you know what to do." He taunted her before she licked his length before taking it into her mouth sucking and pressing her tongue against it, she kept her hands down on the floor knowing that he wasn't a fan of her using her hands. Chase tangled his fingers in her curls yanking her further onto him. She gagged a little unable to adjust that fast. A knock on the door caused her to pause. "Under the desk, I don't think I want you to leave yet. " He pulled her away and shoved her under the desk, which she noticed thankfully completely covered her. "Come in." He called out as he nudged her to keep going. She did so working her throat around his cock, as the door opened. "Oh DI Chandler." She tried to pull away on her own but he pressed his toes against her cunt causing it to hurt a little bit, she knew that was his way of reminding her of the situation. She restarted her efforts, hoping that Joe wouldn't notice the signs that something was happening, she heard them talk but couldn't focus on it, to wrapped up in her worry. She could tell Chase was getting off on the situation happening. She heard the door close and Chase grabbed her hair again pulling her fully down on his cock as he finished. She pulled back coughing as he got some on her face. He smiled down at her wiping the cum off of her cheek. "Such a filthy slut." She glared at him before pushing the chair away and getting up, and picking up her shoes. "How about we meet tonight? I haven't fucked you since you were a cadet it should be fun." Chase walked up behind her pulling her to him by her waist allowing one hand to cup her breast. "No, I didn't agree to have sex with you." She pushed him back, walking to the door when she was slammed into it. "You agreed to anything I want unless you want those pictures to get out to be spread all over the station, after all, who could respect a copper who stripped down like that, especially that prim and proper DI of yours." He lifted up her skirt up and licked his lips. "Forget tonight I think I'll have my fun here." She pushed him once more trying to get away from him. "Get off of me!" She yelled at him struggling more, hitting the door, kicking it trying to get someone's attention, the fact that she was twisting as Chase was trying to remove her clothes lead to her blouse getting torn scattering buttons on the floor. The door opened behind her causing both of them to fall before someone pulled Chase off of her, she could vaguely feel a hand on her shoulder still in a disassociated headspace falling head first into a panic attack. Her hands were clutching her blouse keeping it closed, as a voice broke the fog. She knew the voices, her team. She looked over to see Chandler and Mansell holding Chase back, he wasn't struggling, in fact, he was smirking at her like he'd won and she supposed he had. "You alright Kent?" Miles was kneeling beside her, it had been his hand on her shoulder, Meg was standing beside her and, strangely, Buchan was on her other side glaring for all his worth at Chase. She couldn't help but start crying, sobbing, in fact, knowing that this was going to be the end of her career. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Buchan had been walking with Joe's team trying to explain a theory he had when a loud crash shocked them all, it sounded like a struggle the voice was muffled but clearly female. Miles finally reached out and opened the door, a startled yelp cleared up who the woman was Miss Kent, Buchan had heard her make that same yelp before. Joe and Mansell pulled the man off of the young DC and Buchan got his first look at her only to be shocked at what he saw. The neat ponytail she normal kept her hair in was falling and almost undone, her clothes were in disarray and her top was ripped open. Miles leaned down to her side trying to snap Kent out of the haze she was calling her name, in an instant Buchan knew what was happening and he felt a burning hatred for the man who'd tried to hurt the girl. Buchan helped her up with Meg while Mansell and Miles took her assaulter to lock up, Joe put his coat over Kent allowing her to cover herself up she pulled him to her and started to sob harder than ever, even as Joe wrapped his arms around her allowing her to hide away. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two later both Emily and Chase's phones had been processed so the team had gotten the entire story. Apparently Chase had found some photos, semi-nude and nude, Emily had posed for when she was in college and had been blackmailing her not just for the three weeks but he'd also done so when she was a cadet. Which was how they came to this point they had enough evidence to take Chase to trial but then Emily would have to testify and they all decided looking at how hurt Emily was that it would be better to get a confession. Chandler entered the interrogation room. "Oh! DI Chandler, I was just telling your sergeant here that the encounter you burst in on was purely consensual." Chase had a smug smirk on his face like he was going to get away with it. "She enjoys a little rough play, she just needs a nudge" Joe resisted the urge to ring the bastards neck, as he lied to their faces. "We have evidence that you have been blackmailing Emily Kent into a sexual relationship." He stated simply feeling Miles tense up beside him, after all, Miles had know Emily longer than Joe had and had an almost fatherly relationship with her. "I didn't fuck her the little whore just sucked me off, so you can't charge me with rape" Chase rattled off with a shrug. "We can, the charge of rape includes oral. I guess you didn't pay attention to that." Miles shut off the recorder since they had what they needed, though Joe was surprised it happened so quickly. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emily was sitting on the balchane of Joe's flat, she'd been on sick leave for the duration of the invetigation, a blanket was draped over her shoulders. "He's going to jail, Em. He'll never hurt you again." Joe sat beside her and she laid her head on his lap as he carded his hand in her curls being gentle as possible, making sure not to pull or yank them. "Thank you." She whispered the breeze tickling them as it drifted around them, He leaned down and kissed her head. "Nothing to thank me for, I should have noticed sooner." "No point trying to change it now Joseph. " They watched the sunset curled around each other, trading gentle kisses. -end-


End file.
